Wolf
| running time = 125 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $70,000,000 | gross revenue = $65,012,000 (US) IMDB; Wolf (1994); Box office & businessBox Office Mojo; Wolf (1994) $131,002,597 (Worldwide) IMDB; Wolf (1994); Box office & businessBox Office Mojo; Wolf (1994) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Wolf is an American feature film of the horror and romance genres. It was directed by Mike Nichols with a script written by Jim Harrison and Wesley Strick. The film was produced by Columbia Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 17th, 1994. Wolf stars Jack Nicholson as publisher-turned-werewolf Will Randall as well as Michelle Pfeiffer as his love interest, Laura Alden. Antagonists in the film include Christopher Plummer as Raymond Alden and everyone's favorite portrayer of A-holes James Spader as Stewart Swinton. Other cast members include Kate Nelligan as Charlotte Randall, Richard Jenkins as Detective Bridger, Eileen Atkins as Mary and David Hyde Pierce as Roy. Plot Book publisher Will Randall is driving home through the snowy hills of Vermont when he is bitten by a werewolf. As his instincts and physical prowess increases, he bites his business rival Stewart Swinton, whom he has also just learned has been sleeping with his wife. Will takes solace in the arms of Laura Alden, daughter of his employer, Raymond Alden. Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1994, Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. * Production on Wolf began on April 7th, 1993. Principal filming concluded on July 28th, 1993. IMDB; Wolf (1994); Box office & business * Wolf was filmed in Los Angeles and Culver City, California as well as Lancaster, California. Additional scenes were filmed in Roxbury, Vermont, New York City, New York and Long Island, New York. IMDB; Wolf (1994); Filming locations * At its widest release, Wolf was screened in 2,117 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Wolf (1994) * Wolf was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on November 18th, 1997. Amazon.com; Wolf (1994); DVD It was released on Blu-ray on October 6th, 2009 by Sony. Amazon.com; Wolf (1994); Blu-ray * Actress Irene Cagen is credited as Irene Forrest in this film. She plays the role of an office worker. * Actor Oz Perkins is credited as Osgood Perkins in this film. He plays the role of a police officer. * Actors Dorinda Katz, Elaine May, Rawleigh Moreland and Michael Raynor are all uncredited for their participation in this film. IMDB; Wolf (1994); Full credits Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Inside every man there are two people-one good, one beast.". * Actress Jennifer Nicholson, who plays an office worker is the daughter of actor Jack Nicholson. * Actor David Schwimmer plays a bit role as a cop in this film. He is best known for playing the role of Ross Geller on the NBC television series Friends. Other actors from that program who have done work in the horror genre include Jennifer Aniston, who made her acting debut in 1993 playing Tory Reading in Leprechaun. Actress Courteney Cox is known for playing Gale Weathers in the Scream film series. Recommendations External Links * * * Wolf at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:1994 films Category:Horror Film List Category:Mike Nichols Category:Jim Harrison Category:Wesley Strick Category:Robert Greenhut Category:Michele Imperato Category:Neil A. Machlis Category:Douglas Wick Category:Ennio Morricone Category:Giuseppe Rotunno Category:Sam O'Steen Category:Jack Nicholson Category:Michelle Pfeiffer Category:James Spader Category:Kate Nelligan Category:Richard Jenkins Category:Christopher Plummer Category:Eileen Atkins Category:David Hyde Pierce Category:Om Puri Category:Ron Rifkin Category:Prunella Scales Category:Brian Markinson Category:Peter Gerety Category:Bradford English Category:Stewart J. Zully Category:Thomas F. Duffy Category:Tom Oppenheim Category:Shirin Devrim Category:Allison Janney Category:Kirby Mitchell Category:Madhur Jaffrey Category:William Hill Category:Cynthia O'Neal Category:Timothy Thomas Category:Lisa Emery Category:Leigh Carlson Category:Alice Liu Category:Max Weitzenhoffer Category:Irene Cagen Category:Jennifer Nicholson Category:Jack Nisbet Category:Dale Kasman Category:Jeffrey Allen O'Den Category:Jose Soto Category:Van Bailey Category:Dwayne McClary Category:Elizabeth Massie Category:Joanna Sanchez Category:Eva Rodriguez Category:Lia Chang Category:Starletta DuPois Category:Oz Perkins Category:David Schwimmer Category:Christopher Birt Category:Kaity Tong Category:Films with crew categories